


Dressing Room Fun

by Orian22



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Oral, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, pierced nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orian22/pseuds/Orian22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco takes you out for a shopping spree and decides to have some fun in the dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room Fun

"Come on you need some new clothes. The stuff you wear is old and beat up!" Coco exclaims as she drags you into the department store.

"It works just fine for field missions Coco. Besides all I wear at school is the uniform. When am I going to wear any of this fancy stuff?"  
Coco stops dead and turns to you with an unimpressed scowl etched across her face.

"We. Are. Shopping. Got it?" The pressure she's putting on your trapped hand gives you enough reason to nod your head energetically as you hope you haven't spoiled her mood. You just don't want her spending a bunch of lien on you. She already pays for pretty much everything when the two of you go out on dates.

Coco smiles and takes off again dragging you behind her, although her grip is much less threatening now. As you look around the store you worry about exactly how much she's planning to spend on you today. A couple shirts here and you could probably afford a complete refit of your combat gear and some fun mods for your weapon. She wastes no time diving into the racks of designer clothes occasionally flinging something your way.

"Oh this'll bring out your eyes. And this would look great on you, really accentuate your hips. Hm I wonder if you'd look good in purple?" You can't tell if she's actually talking to you or if this is just how she works when she's shopping. Either way you soon have a small mountain of clothes hanging off of you. As she turns and catches sight of you she brings up a hand to her mouth to suppress a laugh.

"Well I guess we should head over to the dressing room before you collapse huh?" You try to nod consent without upsetting the delicate balance of clothes.

The fitting rooms have a dour older gentleman attending them. Coco walks over to the man as you struggle to keep up with your heavy load of clothes. You see her slip the man a small wad of cash and say something to him that you can't make out. He grins and shakes his head but points her toward the farthest fitting room. She waves you over and helps you heap the clothes she picked out on a small counter in the room then slides the door shut.

"So I paid the attendant to give us some privacy. This way you can give me a little fashion show with all the best stuff I picked out." She winks as she takes hold of your shirt and pulls it up. "And if you're lucky I might just have a little something special for you at the end." She says mischievously. You smile back as your shirt passes over your head and undo you pants. Coco's hands slide to your waist and tug down your pants. She licks her lips as she sees the bulge In your boxers but doesn't say anything as she finishes undressing you. You cross to the pile of clothes and with her help sort everything into half a dozen outfits.

You spend the next twenty minutes modelling each outfit for her. The excitement and lust in her eyes grow with each set and each subsequent undressing. As you finish taking off the last outfit you feel her slip up behind you, her gloved hands sliding from your abs up to your chest. The feeling of her leather gloves on your flesh gives you goosebumps. She gives you a playful bite on your neck and you turn to her.

"I did promise something special at the end didn't I?" She teases as she pushes you up against a wall pinning you by your wrists. You raise an eyebrow.  
"Isn't the attendant going to notice if we have sex in here?"

"I paid him not to notice. And to keep anyone else from getting too close." She pushes herself up against you and grinds her hips against your growing bulge. "And I really don't think you're in a position to argue right now." She kisses you roughly her tongue pushing past your lips and playing against your own. You can feel her shades pushing against your nose and cheek as she kisses you.

Coco's hands wander over your body trailing over your chest and back. They find their way to your ass and you jump as she takes a firm hold of your butt. Your freed hands move to her neck and back holding her as your kissing intensifies. Her hips dance lustily against you making it harder and harder not to thrust against her. Noticing your hunger Coco breaks the kiss. She brings her gloved hands up to your chest again then slides both them and herself down. Her fingers catch at the waistband of your boxers and she smiles hungrily up at you as she yanks them down revealing your engorged manhood.

"Someone's excited! What? You like the idea of doing it in public? You get off on the though of someone finding us hot stuff?" She pulls her gloves off and tosses them to the counter then runs a finger from your tip to your balls. You nod down at her as you tremble with excitement. "Well let's get to it then!" She laughs as she takes a firm grip of your cock.

She starts by stroking up and down your shaft. Running her thumb over your tip every once in a while. She leans down and lets a string of saliva run from her mouth down onto your rod then rubs it over your length lubricating you with her salvia. She moves one hand to your balls as she brings the other to you base squeezing both lightly as she teases your head with the tip of her tongue.

You shiver as she takes your tip in her mouth. Her tongue swirls your head as her hands provide pleasurable pressure to your balls. Your hands rest on her shoulders and she looks menacingly up at you. She doesn't need to say anything for you to know that she'll kill you if you try to rush things. Instead you run one hand through her hair as you gently take off her beret and place it on the counter.

She rewards you by taking you deeper into her mouth sucking you playfully as her tongue works your head. She brings her hands up and undoes the clasp holding her corset closed and lets it slide to the floor. Next her belt is cinched open and her hand slides into her pants. You see her fingers working beneath her pants. Her free hand comes back to your shaft as she doubles the speed she's been sucking you off at.  
Your cock vibrates as she moans from playing with herself. You reach down and pull her shirt up over her breasts exposing her expensive lace bra. You can just make out her pierced nipples through the sheer fabric. You fondle her gently and she moans louder into your cock. She pushes you to the back of her throat and you feel your balls tighten.

"Coco I'm gonna.." You warn as you begin to cum. She pushes herself down to your hilt gagging as she does so but looking determined to take your load. Your hands grip her shoulder and neck tightly as you shoot your load down her throat. As the wave of cum subsides she slowly draws you out of her mouth and opens wide showing the thick white coating you've given her mouth. She swallows looking up at you lustily and licks her lips.

"Mm someone's been eating lots of fruit. That was actually kind of tasty." She laughs as she stands. You step back against the counter to give her some room and she continues disrobing. Her shirt is pulled up over her head and tossed on top of her beret quickly followed by her pants. She unclasps her bra and throws it with the rest. Her matching panties follow suite and Coco stands nude in front of you.  
She wraps her arms around you as she bites aggressively into your neck, not quiet hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a bruise.

"You're mine." She whispers as she brings your hands down to her ass. "But I'm yours too you know." You happily grab her ass and she cries out softly into your chest her hands gripping your back tightly, her nails biting into your skin. You pick her up under her thighs and your cock pushes up against her now wet slit. She shudders as her legs lock around your waist and rubs herself against your shaft mixing her excitement with the salvia she's left on your cock.  
Coco brings one hand down between the two of you and guides you to her pussy. You grin and push against her feeling her lips part around your manhood and accept you inside. You thrust into her and she bites down on your shoulder to keep from crying out. Her pierced nipples rub against you as you begin to speed up.

You feel her walls seize around your shaft as her hips buck. She squeezes her legs around your waist and you continue thrusting into her prolonging her orgasm as much as you can. Her whole body trembles and she bites down harder drawing a little bit of blood, her nails raking down your back leaving red marks.  
As you slow she loosens the grip her legs have on you and shakily steps away. She grabs a handkerchief from her bag and wipes your seed away as it seeps from her before it can spill onto the floor of the fitting room.

"Think you can go another round?" She teases.

"Of course I can but before that I think I need a little taste of you." You tease back. You guide her to sit down on the edge of the counter and kneel in front of her. Your hands rest on her thighs and you bring your face between her legs enjoying the sent of her arousal. You give one long lick up the length of her slit and enjoy the feeling of her shuddering under you. Your tongue circles her clit and she grips you hair with both hands biting down on her lip to hold back a moan. You suck gently on her labia then push your tongue past her folds and inside of her. You explore her pussy with your tongue pushing on the spots that make her shudder more and enjoying the noises that escape through her attempt to hold them back.  
As you tease her your erection slowly recovers. By the time Coco's hands begin to pull more aggressively at your hair you stand at full mast. You stand and Coco turns, bent over the counter with her ass pressed against your cock. She bounces playfully against you sliding your cock up and down her ass. You bring one hand down to her clit and gently tease her with your thumb. Her breath hitches and you move your cock to rest against her opening. Your other hand finds a breast and squeezes greedily your fingers playing against the bar of her piercing. You feel new warmth spreading over your shaft as more girl cum leaks from Coco from your teasing. You slide your hands from their places teasing her down to take her firmly by the hips. You rock your own hips against her grinding your cock against her dripping pussy.

"Come on don't k-keep me waiting here. Fuck me already!"  
You oblige her and force yourself roughly inside of her. You push down to your base and she shudders from the penetration. You draw your self almost out and thrust back in slowly speeding up with each subsequent thrust until you are pounding her against the counter.She brings both hands up to her mouth in an attempt to hold in her moans her shades bouncing askew on her nose. Her breasts bouncing against the counter as you change to a slower deeper pace.  
Despite her efforts squeals of pleasure begin escaping her as you bring her closer to orgasm. You feel yourself growing closer as well.

"Come on Coco let's cum together." You whisper seductively into her ear as you reach down and work her clit rapidly trying to speed her to climax with you. Her walls clench tightly around you as you throb and the both of you shudder from the shared climax pushing into each other trying to hold the golden moment of simultaneous release. As you finish pouring your load into her Coco pulls away from you and brings her hand down to her cunt and lets the seed leaking from her pool in her hand. When she's sure there's no more she brings her hand up to her mouth and lets your cum slide off her hand and into her mouth. Some drips out of her mouth and dribbles down her chin. You have to admit the sight of her slurping your cum is pretty hot.  
As she finishes lapping up the last of the cum on her hand she smiles contentedly at you.

"We taste pretty good you know. Why don't you try?" Before you can answer she kisses you deeply letting the mixture of juices into your mouth. Your tongues play against each other in the sea of shared orgasm. The taste is strange and more bitter than her taste alone but not wholly unpleasant. Coco finishes the kids and pulls back laughing softly. "Now help me get dressed and we can go pay for this stuff."  
You'd almost forgotten that this had started as a shopping trip.


End file.
